Born To Be Somebody
by SuperMadisonly
Summary: This is the Story of Justin Bieber and Emma, they fell in love that night but will bestfriends get in the way of who they love? *Justin Bieber Story* Better Description Inside.
1. Authors Note and Description

Authors note:

I really need to clarify my story called

"Born to Be Somebody."

before you read it because the story is slightly vague about the characters descriptions and I want to give a brief description of how the story was imagioned up into my mind because to some of you overly obssesed JB fans like myself at first it amy sound slightly familiar.

I'm going to start with how I imagioned up the story because it is based on a picture that a girls friend posted of her kissing JB that really happened (I'll post the picture later) and I got a story in my head.

(Its completely fiction and has nothing to do really with this girl in question.)

It starts as she meets him, they quickly connect. they kiss, and he learns her deepest and darkest secret she has, which I'm saving for you to find out in the already written chapter two.

Half a year later

(Its actually sixth months after that the picture of the girl and JB came out in and outside the story.)

She finally calls him and more cliff hangers and such ensue.

I've written up to chapter seven and am writing new chapters everyday.

I plan to put up one everyday if possible but I cant make promises.

The main characters name is Emmaline Lorieli and at a point you learn her middle name is Blair.

She's seventeen and has long brown hair.

I some times think of Kaya Scodelario when I'm writing about this and thats my inspiration thus far.

The second most important character is obvioulsy Justin Bieber, popstar extrordinaire, and all around hunk muffin.

'Nuff said.

A reoccuring character that you'll be hearing about _a lot_ is Hunter Laine.

He is seventeen as well with longish blonde hair like Alex Pettyfer but is really inspired by one of my real close friend whos name is actually conincidentially named Hunter.

(Not really much of a conincidence.)

He and Emma have known each other most of their lives and are very close and don't have boundries set for 'Too close for comfort'. They're completely comfortable and cuddly together. This could spark flares when Justin gets closer to Emma.

(I'll post pictures of every character later on.)


	2. Love Me

It was one stupid, pathetic, pity kiss. And that's all.

I can't believe at the time I thought it ment anything to him, I mean he can get whoever he wants and apparently that would be some supermodel who looks fat compared to me despite her bony figure.

I just can't stop thinking about that night.

It seems like a dream and maybe it was and maybe the number in my phone isn't his but some other boy of the same name but I've got the picture, its all over the internet.

Everyone thinks its so cool but I only hate myself more when I see it because people will always ask why he dumped me or why I dumped him when in reality we were never dating in the first place.

It was just a kiss, a makeout really, a fling for one night.

That's all. But people believe what they want to.

I just wish I could find the strength to call or even a measley text "hey" but I'm a chicken, a wimp.

I won't do it.

I'm afraid he'll reject me, I was a mistake.

That kiss could've really hurt his reputation.

There's too many pictures out of me and him from that night.

I had only met him that night after the concert and I'm a stupid fangirl who would do anything for him but when he kissed me, my FIRST kiss, I nearly fainted.

It turned into a makeout quick and somehow a paparazzi found us and snapped some pictures, we both hadn't had a clue to this fact.

And he easily left that night, I was obviously some nothing although he gave me his number, I knew he really didn't care.

Well until tonight.

Because of the one small fact.

He didn't have my phone number, no way of contacting me even if he wanted to.

All he had was my name, Emmaline Lorieli.

Tonight of all nights I found the random strength to call him.

The phone rang, rang, rang and all to quickly I heard his breath taking voice saying "Hello?" into the reciever.

All I can muster is "Justin?"


	3. Down to Earth

"Emma?" He says, his voice was full of wonder.

I was really suprised and my curiosity peaked at whether he really, genuinely cared about me or the fact that I called.

"Yeah, how's everything going?"

"Oh, Em its so great to hear you! And everythings awesome. What about you?"

"Same as always."

"Have you told your dad yet? Got help?"

"No." I said stiffly "I'm getting better on my own, I don't need help."

"Emma, don't lie. Are you really getting better? The last time I saw you, you looked terrible, no offense. You are beautiful no matter what." I went pale then blushed.

He insulted me then made me feel better at the same time. Only he could do that to me.

"Justin... I want to get better but its... hard." I said conflicted "I've got no one but you who really knows and I'm afriad to tell anyone else. I'm just... so alone with all this."

"I'm here for you. You know that, always." He said, you could hear the frown on his voice "I'm going to be in Toranto tomarrow, I could try and see you. Maybe, if that's okay with you I mean."

I frowned. I don't know, I mean he's amazing and he's the only person who even cares or notices that I've got a problem and he wants to help so...

"Why not?" I say enthusiastically "My dad says I need to get out more."

The last part was a lie, I constantly went out with my best friend Hubter but it doesn't matter now.

"Awesome, I'll call you in the morning. Night beautiful."

"Night rock star." I say with the biggest smile. He called me beautiful even if I'm an anorexic.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. So, yes, that was her secret. I'd like to hear what you guys think and this is my first story and I'd appreciate the feed back. Thanks.

A quick note: A huge thanks to all the people who favorited this after I put up only the first chapter, I hope I don't disappoint.


	4. Rich Girl

I woke up a lot earlier than I would've liked but it was to the sound of my phone ringing. I immediatly grabbed it and answered "Hello?"

"Aye, shawty." His voice was a heartbreaker.

"Hey superstar. Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"Oh, sorry. I have to wake up at seven today and I wasn't thinking... yeah." He was completely sincre even if it wasn't a big deal.

"Its fine, I need to stop sleeping in so late this summer or esle I'll miss out on doing nothing. So what's going on?"

"Well I'm kind of right outside..."

This was unbelievable. I get up and run to the window to see a tour bus sitting in front of my house.

"How..." I said exhasperatedly. "did you find my house?"

"Uhm... would you believe google?"

"No."

"Well then, I sort of... tracked your number..."

"Wow Justin you're insane aren't you?"

"I've been told that now get down here."

"I've got to get ready! I can't just go in my PJs"

"Pfft... like you ain't gorgous without all that makeup and clothes."

I laugh, "Oh boy are you wrong."

"Whatever just hurry, I've missed you and I can't wait to see you again."

"You too, I'll be down in five minutes." I said hanging up and running to my closet.

When I was ready I looked as good as it was going to get, which isn't saying much, I ran down stairs to the door.

I open it to see his flawless face, if only I could be as astonishly wonderful. He was holding a huge boquet of flowers, my favorite kind to be exact.

"Are you stalking me?" I ask in a serious tone.

He chuckles and replies "Maybe, you're pretty amazing. So, yeah."

I just want to kiss him. So, so, so badly but I remember his girlfriend, the model.

"So your digs are pretty sweet rich girl." He says looking around the inside and outside of my house.

"My dads, not mine." I say quietly.

I don't care much about my family, well no. I care but my mom died when I was eight, I've got no other family as far as I know other than my dad.

Apparently after my mom died he lost track with her family, grief or something, but he's always working so I don't really see him. Its fine, its not like I matter anyway. But that explains why the only person who knows about my problem is a boy I made out with half a year ago.

"Its better than mine by far. What does your dad do?"

"Attorney." I say sounding bored by where the conversation was going.

Just then my phone rings in my back pocket.

I grab it and see its my best friend Hunter Laine.

I've known him all my life practically. I answer with "Aye Hunter, why are you such a slutty bitch-face?"

Justin looks at me quizzically. I laugh as Hunter replies "Because you're such a whore!"

"What's up?"

"Well if you must know bimbo, I'm coming over." He says in a completely joking tone.

"I've got company" I look over at Justins still confused face. "Its kind of a bad time."

"Too bad I'm already here... what's with the bus?"

"Never mind that, you're so irritating." I hang up.

* * *

I decided that all the nice people who favorited this story deserved more chapters, your welcome!

Exciting news: I'm learning to drive! My father's a maniac on the road, wish me luck.


	5. Authors Note

I feel awful for being so AWOL. I had a lot happen in the past year so I totally forgot about this but the good news is their are new chapters on their way! Thanks to everyone that stuck with this even though it looked like I wasn't going to keep writing, you guys are amazing. I wish Justin Bieber would make out with all of you!

Thanks a billion,

-SuperMadisonly


End file.
